Sapphire blue flower
by Plazmaburner66
Summary: Canada is in trouble. America tries to be a hero and fails. "MATT! NO! LOOK OU-" BAM "Ugh…. A-Alfred…." With that, Canada fell to the floor dying. Read for more information.


**YES I SUCK AT SPELLING DUN JUDGE ME I am sorry this came to my head reading 'Monster' QAQ DEM FEELS (not in my story tho well I really don't know if it has any feels in them. So...e-e-e-e-e-enjo-o-o-o-o-o-oy-y-y-~y... *sobs***

**America POV**

_I don't believe it. Canada... was here... standing in front of me... smiling... just...15 minutes ago... I...I just..._

I let a few tears flow down my cheek. Heros can cry... I thought Heros can't cry... what a bunch of bull. I am..crying...in a meeting. Everyone stared at me in shock. I don't blame them... Everyone was eyeing me like I grew 500 heads. No. I didn't. It was because of what happened. I didn't talk in my loud voice. I didn't say the word 'HERO'. Not once today. And never again... Of course non of them knew, because only I knew about it, and I didn't tell them. My eye sight got blurry from the tears. They stung. England got up as I burst out sobbing. Nobody noticed Canada and still don't... "America...what's wrong-" "NON OF YOU NOTICED!" I shouted more tears streaming down my face as I talked. England and all of the others were shocked even more. "Non of us noticed what, America?" France asked. "NON OF YOU..." I glared at all of them in pure hate. Expecially England. **England. **"NOTICED CANADA! WHEN YOU DID YOU JUST ASKED HIM "WHO ARE YOU?" BUT NOW...now..." I held back a sob. I had a hard time breathing from this stupid lump in my throat. Everyone stared at me, startled. "America...who...is Canada?" England asked me. CRASH. Right in my heart. I... took a bullet. To my heart. A bullet full of hurtful words that came out of England's mouth... **SLAP** The sound echoed off the walls. I didn't care. I sent England a such a hateful stare, it probably would have put Russia's to shame. England looked horrified. So did everyone else. Good. "Be very afraid...beacause...I am no longer the loud stupid brainless America you used to know. I am a new America. Better then the last." I said to England. I saw all of the hurt in his eyes. France ran up to England who was now in tears just as he was back when I rebelled against him. "MON CHIER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He shouted. I had shadows over my eyes. I then looked up. "YOU GUYS ALL SUCK I WISH I NEVER MET ANY OF YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO CANADA IS SO WHAT IS THE POINT OF ME LIVING ON WITHOUT HIM!?" That hit everyone like a bullet to the chest. "W-wait...Mon chier did you say...Canada...my little Matthiew...is..DEAD?" I looked up tears in my eyes. "...Yes..." France lost all of the strong will in his eyes. His skin paled. His face held the most... saddest expression I had ever seen. He dropped to the floor tears in his blue eyes. Like mine. I ran over to France and hugged him. "France..." I asked France. "Yes...?" He choked on his words. "Am..I a hero anymore...?" I knew everyone could sence my pain from those words. "O-of course you *hic* are, Am-m-merica!" Cried out France. "No...not anymore. I failed to save someone...and that someone was...Canada..."

FLASH BACK

_"YO MATT BRO!" I yelled to Canada. He looked at me with those brilliant sapphire eyes of his. He tilted his head to the side like a puppy and smiled with his eyes closed. "Hey, Alfred." He said softly. I laughed in my 'hero' voice. "AHAHAHAHAHA Wanna be my side-bro?" He stopped smiling and kept on tilting his head. GOD HE WAS SUCH A CUTIE. "A...side..bro?" "AHAHAHAHA THAT MEANS SIDE KICK BUT NOT REALLY A SIDE KICK YOUR MY BRO SO I CALL IT A SIDE-BRO! AHAHAHAHA" "Alfred, shouldn't it be called bro-kick?" Asked Matt. "Oh. YEAH THAT WORKS TOO!" We both laughed. "Alfred?" "Yes?" "I want to give this to you." He gave me a sapphire blue flower. I laughed. "Thanks, bro!" We both laughed again._ Ahhh... good times... but... that all changed when **THIS **happened...  
_  
__"ALFRED LOOK OUT!" I turned around and cursed. This wasn't supposed to happen... not... when we were having the time of our life. Now it...is now a nightmare. "MATT-! LOOK OU-" **BAM **Well. Shit. "NO! MATT!" I killed the kiddnapper who was chasing me, and snapped the other kiddnappers neck. His body dropped lifelessly to the floor and layed there, limp. "Matt! Aw shit please be okay!" I looked at his wound. Whew. Good... It missed his heart just by a hair. But the problem was... his bleeding...wouldn't stop. "STOP BLEEDING, DAMN IT!" I ripped off my jacket and placed it on the ground. I ripped off my shirt and used it as a bandage for his wound. I kept on dabbing and dabbing but nothing worked. His chest started to slow down. I gasped and checked his pressure point. It was weak. VERY weak. "FUCK!" I called 9-1-1 and they got here fast._

**A LITTE WHILE LATER**

_"Is...Matt ok? I..." I rubbed the tears out of my eyes. No. He can't die.. "You may come in." I looked up and saw a guy with gray hair, messed up. He wore glasses and I couldn't see the eye color because of the shine. He was in a white lab coat. I got up and rushed to the room where Matt was in. "Matt..." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry...don't leave... this is my fault..." I sobbed into the bedsheets on Matt's bed. "A-Alfred...I'm not...gone..." I looked up gasped and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Yet..." My heart and everything in my body stopped working. I felt so weak. I dropped to the floor in tears. "Stop crying..." He chuckled. "If you saw how pathetic you looked right now, you would deny and say "Like that would ever be the HERO!" ha ha ha..." Matt just chuckled. Soon I joined him. "Please Matt, stay with me." Matt...he...looked like he was slipping...fast. So that means I gotta make this fast. "Matt, you are the best loving brother anyone could ever want or have." Tears started flowing down our faces. "Just remember..." I got up and hugged Matt. "I will always love you in front of everyone else...Kay bro?" Matt stared at me like this; instead of He then smiled at me ^_^. A smile that said; "Thank you, Alfred..." I smiled back. "I love you, Alfred and always will. Just...look out for Kumajirou for me, eh?" He laughed. "Ahhh...Alfred...looks like this is goodbye. This is..." He trailed off. His face softened into a sad one. "Where we part...ways...bro..." I cried. Hard. "Good bye, Alfred...I love.. you..." Silence. "Matt..? MATT! NO! MATT! WAKE UP! MATT! **MATT!**" I gave up and cried. I felt like nothing without my brother. He would always make me smile. Laugh. And say soothing and comforting words to me when I cry. But... that... won't ever happen...Again. "AAAUUGGHHH!" I let out a pain filled cry. Every nation heard it. They shrugged it off probably cause they thought I was playing my video games again... But no. Matt...Is no longer among us. "WHY!? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MATT!?" The doctors and nurses rush in and try to calm me down. I only get worse. "WHY!? **WHY!? **HE DIDN'T DO A THING! WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO INSTEAD OF ME!?" The doctors and nurses somehow dragged me away...farther...and...farther away from...Matt...my bro... "NO! LET ME GO! MATT! MATT! **MATT!**" _

Flash back end

After I told everyone my story everyone took a moment to register what they just heard. They got the picture. The curl. The eyes. The polar bear. The soft voice. "Bloody...Hell..." France cried out even more then he did. England...just stood there. I looked sadly at everyone else. I started to run to my house. I shot them a little sad smile. "I can't live without Matt in my life..." they got the hint and I ran to my house.

England POV

"YOU GIT WAIT!" Too late. He was already out of sight. "GUYS WE HAVE TO GET HIM!" We all ran to his house as fast as we could. What we saw was a sceen that horrified all of us. I was the first one to react. "A-Al...fred?" Indeed it was him. but... He sat on his chair head hanging down his eyes closed. I saw a note on his desk along with an item. I read it and cried.

_Hey guys... the Hero is gonna pass on with his awesome side-bro((which was crossed out and replaced with)) bro-kick. I always loved all of you and England... I am so sorry for all of the pain I caused you. Please forget I ever lived and move on in life. DO IT OR I'LL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! Well the sleep pills are kicking in. I gotta go... See you soon.._

_ Alfred F. Jones OR USA OR  
__ America_

That Item was... a sapphire blue flower.  
**LATER**

I was the only one left at the grave after the funeral. "Alfred...oh Alfred..." Canada and America's graves were placed next to each other. They both said.

**CANADA&****AMERICA**

**THESE MEN ARE BOTH VERY HEROIC**

**AND NICE AND KIND PEOPLE/NATIONS.**

**WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AGAIN.**

**R.I.P****  
**

** And may peace be with you.**

On America and Canada's graves were two lonley Sapphire blue flowers...

**SO HOW WAS IT HORRIBLE I KNOW TT^TT C'ya**


End file.
